Can't Remember
by NathuSwaan
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Dean hubiese sido el que encontró a Castiel? Relato de cómo sucedieron las cosas entre ellos desde que el Ángel volvió a su vida, apareciéndosele a las orillas del río. Destiel.
1. Chapter 1

**Primer Capítulo: El ahogado.**

Desde que Castiel se tiró por ese río, desde que dejó su característica gabardina flotando en las oscuras aguas; Dean no podía dejar de acordarse de él.  
>Se sentaba frente al lago dos o tres días a la semana, con aquella única prenda en el brazo, ante las reprimendas de su hermano; quien usualmente le decía cosas como "Ya dejalo ser.", "Ha pasado mucho tiempo.", "Acéptalo, está muerto y no volverá.". ¿No era él quien más demostraba preocupación por el Ángel? ¿O es que no recuperó del todo su alma? Si era cierto que durante los últimos meses se mostraba extraño, y hasta hace poco le reveló lo que le aquejaba, Lucifer no se dejaba vencer por nada y parecía estar tomando control de la pobre mente de Sam. Aún así éste tenía metodos de alejarlo, pero Dean temía que de un momento a otro su hermano se volviera completamente loco.<p>

Eran ya aproximadamente seis meses desde que Cas se marchó, y Dean no tenía intenciones de desistir a lo que ya se había hecho costumbre. Sam, un poco cansado de la situación, decidió dejar a su emotivo hermano tranquilo para dirigirse al hotel donde residían en esa ocasión con motivo de investigar por algún nuevo caso en el que podrían trabajar.  
>Por alguna extraña razón el rubio no parecía querer perder la esperanza de volver a encontrarse con el hombre que le salvó el pellejo no una vez, si no muchas veces; y a pesar de que se había portado horriblemente mal en el ultimo tiempo no podía evitar seguir teniéndole cariño.<p>

Luego de sumirse en un monólogo interno y culparse a sí mismo como usualmente lo hace, dio por terminada la sesión del día, aliviado de que hace bastante tiempo que no se sabía nada de los Leviatanes; quienes seguramente eran las criaturas que el más detestaba por haberles quitado a su amigo. Se levantó lentamente, para notar algo extraño en el paisaje. Una figura humana, inmediatamente le hizo revivir muchas imágenes en su cabeza, yacía a las orillas del río.  
>Su instinto le llevó a acercarse ràpidamente a esta persona, a medida que se acercaba pudo notar que era un hombre desnudo, y estaba inconsiente.<p>

Se agachó para darle palmadas en las mejillas y así hacerle despertar, cuando, agudizando los sentidos reconoció su identidad.

"¿Cas?" Sonó una vocecita en su cabeza, mientras lo observaba con asombro.

Se quedó un buen rato así, hasta que, reaccionando le dio unas cachetadas suaves al mismo tiempo que decía "¡Despierta!¡Cas!"

El Ángel abrio los ojos de golpe, y se inclinó para abrir la boca y dejar salir una cantidad considerable de agua. Quedose entonces medio boca abajo, tosiendo.

"¿Cas? ¿Estás bien?" Le habló el que lo encontró.

El ojiazul le miró fijamente por unos segundos, y luego habló "¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy? ... ¿Quién soy?"

"¿Pero qué diablos estás diciendo? ..." Dean meditó, Castiel parecía haber perdido la memoria.

"Hace un momento usted dijo..." Balbuceaba el ahogado. "Un nombre... creo."

"¿Ha perdido toda su memoria? Bueno... al menos puede hablar." Pensó Dean.

"Sí, creí que era... lo confundí." Le contestó.

"¿Me conoce? ¿Me haría el favor de decirme quién soy?"

¿Debería decirle todo? ¿Si lo hiciese, perjudicaría al malaventurado Cas? Preguntas rondaban la mente del cazador, quién finalmente se cuestionaba si fue correcto que fuera en ayuda de el hasta algunos minutos desconocido hombre.

"De hecho si... yo te conosco, te conocía." Bajó la mirada para luego subirla de inmediato, se ruborizó.

El sin memoria Castiel se miró y advirtió que estaba sin ropas, Dean recordó que llevaba su gabardina, e inmediatamente se la entregó.

"No recuerdo como..." Decía el Ángel, tomando la prenda y mirándola por todos lados. "No sé como ponérmela."

"¿Estás bromeando?"

"... No ..." Contestó el castaño, con indicios de tristesa en su rostro.

Dean soltó un respingo, lo hizo ponerse de pie junto con él y estiró la gabardina para que pudiera pasar los brazos a través de las mangas. El hombre indefenso se cubrió todo el cuerpo con la prenda ensangrentada, mirando con curiosidad el líquido rojo oscuro.

"Mírenlo, tan vulnerable, con amnesia... podría mentirle y..." Cavilaba el cazador.

"¿Qué es esto?" Cas señalaba una gota de sangre.

¡Pero si parecía un niño de dos años!

"Ven, tenemos cosas que hacer." Lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó al auto.

"Pero..." El ojiazul empezó a tratar de recordar. "¿Cómo decías que me llamo?"

"Castiel.". "Eras ... Castiel." Habló de nuevo su voz interna.

Llegaron al auto, el rubio tuvo que abrirle la puerta para que se sentara de copiloto.

Ahora tenía un Ángel sin el noventa porciento de su memoria y un hermano atormentado psicológicamente por el mismísimo demonio.

Después de 5 minutos de que el viaje al Hotel empezara, cuando Dean empezaba a pensar sobre cómo le explicaría la situación a Sam; su acompañante comenzó a tararear algo, eran villancicos.  
>El cazador lo miró con extrañeza.<p>

"¿Qué estás cantando?" Le dijo.

"No lo sé... es lo poco y nada que tengo en la memoria." Contestó Castiel.

Una vez llegaron al Hotel, Dean, nervioso, abrio la puerta despacio. Pudo ver a su hermano con los ojos en su laptop, sin quitarlos de ahí aún sintiendo su llegada.

"Ya llegé." Se anunció, el Ángel haciendo su aparicíon tras él.

"Estaba buscando..." Sam miró a Cas, sus ojos se dilataron.

Éste lo miró también, su cara cambió completamente, ahora reflejaba miedo. Se alejó un poco del castaño.

"¿Ese es... Cas?"

"Sí." Respondió Dean, observando al ojiazul. "¿Qué te pasa?"

"Él... tiene algo..." Susurró Castiel.

Sam se levantó, el Ángel retrocedió.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Siento una presencia maligna viniendo de él." Se pegó a la puerta cerrada.

"¿Lucifer...?" Espetó el castaño.

"Ese nombre..." Cas bajó la cabeza, dubitativo.

"Pero se supone que el está... el es un producto de tu cabeza." Le dijo Dean a Sam.

"Parece que es más que eso." Admitió éste. "... ¿Cómo es que... está él aquí?"

"Lo encontré a orillas del río. Ha perdido toda su memoria... no recuerda ni quién es..."

"¿Estás seguro de que es él?"

Ambos compartieron una mirada de desconcierto. Dean corrió a buscar agua bendita, la que inmediatamente vertió sobre el Ángel.

"Bueno... eso es lo primero." Concluyó al ver que no ocurría nada fuera de lo común. "Confíe mucho en él... todavía lo hago." Meditó en su cabeza.

Cas, ahora confundido, no dejaba de mirar a Sam con terror y rehuyendo su cercanía.

"Parece que tendrá que dormir en el sillón." Continuó Dean.

"¿Qué?" Exclamó Sam.

"Hasta que sepamos como devolverle la memoria..."

"Sin memoria no sirve..."

"Creí que lo extrañabas también..."

"Si pero..." El castaño cambió la dirección de su mirada, había perdido la pelea.

Esa noche Sam durmió en el sillón, en una habitación contigua a la de donde estaban alojados. Castiel compartió la habitacion con Dean, pero reclamaba una y otra vez que no entendía el dormir ya que para nada sentía ganas de cerrar los ojos o acostarse y descansar.

"A lo menos quédate ahí y no digas ni hagas nada." El cazador no podía conciliar sueño.

"Pero hay tantas cosas que no sé..." Estaba lloviendo, y de pronto el ruido de un relámpago azotó los oídos del Ángel.

Dando un salto de susto, corrió a la cama y se metío, temblando.

"¿Pero qué...?" El rubio sintío un cuerpo tiritando a su lado. "Por el amor de Dios..."

"¿D-Di-o-os?" Habló Castiel, aun tembloroso.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaa!<strong>

**Creo que lo primero que se preguntan es.. ¿De dónde vino** **ésto? Bueno... la respuesta es simple; como todos los fans de Supernatural, no quedamos satisfechos con el regreso de Cas, hay muchas cosas que quisiéramos cambiar.. por lo que decidí hacer algo así como "Qué hubiera pasado si..."**

**Los que han leído mis otras historias que son de Supernatural saben que escribo Destiel y esto no será la excepción muahahah!**

**Bueno, espero que les guste, si recibo buenas críticas me animarán a seguir escribiendo, debo admitir que me tomó toda una semana para tener este primer capítulo así que no esperen que actualice muy seguido...**

**Saludos a los fans de mis historias de SPN :D espero que se den el tiempo de leer este también! **

**Con amor, Nathu. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo Capítulo: Tomando un baño.**

"Quita, esta es una cama para una persona solamente...". "Y solo llevas puesta la gabardina." Pensó finalmente.

Castiel estaba pegado a su espalda, y para mal o para bien, Dean estaba en ropa interior; por lo que podía sentir con mas claridad cómo se retorcía. En esto, algo le pinchó, era la barba crecida del ángel. Meditó entonces, desde que llegó no se había ni dado un baño, y vaya que le hacía falta; seguramente su cuerpo estaba terriblemente deshidratado luego de estar por tanto tiempo bajo el agua, eso era lo lógico... ¿O los ángeles no se deshidratan?

"¿Por qué... por qué no tomas un baño y luego vienes a tratar de dormir, en la cama de Sam?"

"¿Me ayudas?"

"¿Qu- qué?"

"No recuerdo cómo..."

"¡Oh, vamos! ¡Sólo tienes que enjabonarte el cuerpo y restregártelo hasta quedar limpio!"

"¿Me enseñas?"

Dean lo miró con cara de Me estás tomando el pelo, dió un respingo y se puso de pie, comenzó a vestirse y finalmente le dijo "Levántate."

Como un pequeño niño, el Ángel se irguió lentamente y salió de la cama con timidez, aún un poco asustado por los relámpagos. El cazador entró al baño y se quedó esperándolo mientras él avanzaba a pasos de hormiga.

Una vez dentro del cuarto de baño, cerró la puerta y posteriormente abrio la llave para llenar la tina de agua caliente.

Castiel comenzó a explorar la habitación con la mirada, dando un gran respiro; tomó un jabón y lo olió como si nunca hubiese visto un jabón en su vida, y se detuvo a mirarse en el espejo.

"¿Quién es ese que es igualito a mí?" Dijo seriamente, luego miró hacia el reflejo de Dean justo detrás de él, y dió media vuelta.

Dean dió otro respingo e intentó hacerse el desententido, bajando la mirada pero inmediatamente subiéndola al mismo tiempo que dijo:

"Cúbrete bien."

El ojiazul se miró, tenía gran parte del torso descubierto, incluyendo la zona genital; sinceramente no entendía el por qué tenía que andar tan cubierto.

El cazador sólo se limitó a mirar como corría el agua en la tina, hasta que otro relámpago sonó y el inocente Ángel se agachó, cubriéndose las orejas con ambas manos.

"Haz que se detenga." Clamó, temblando aún.

Intentó ignorarlo, no faltaba mucho para que la ducha se llenara de agua.

"¿Dean? ¿Qué pasa?" Castiel se levantó y lo miró con cara de perro abandonado. "¿Por qué me ignoras?"

"No te estoy..." Hizo una pequeña pausa para tomarle la temperatura al agua, tocándola con la mano. "Ya está listo, métete."

Haciendo caso a Dean, el Ángel entró en la bañera, pero con la gabardina puesta.

"Tienes que quitarte eso..."

"¿Para qué?" Ladeó la cabeza.

"Para poder bañarte..."

"... Está bien." Dejó caer su única prenda, que cayó de bruces a la tibia agua, empapándose por completo.

Dean se había volteado previamente para evitarse la verguenza.

"¿Y ahora qué hago?"

Con un movimiento veloz, el Winchester sacó la gabardina de la tina y la colgó a un lado, para posteriormente cerrar la cortina.

"¡Hey! ¿A dónde te has ido? No me dejes solo..."

Unos segundos después, vio una mano que salía por la cortina y le ofrecía una esponja; curioso, la cogió, olíendola primero. Le agradó tanto el olor que no despegó su nariz de ella, y no notó que la misma mano ahora tendía una botella de jabón líquido.

"¿Cas?" Trató de recobrar su atención.

Agarró el jabón y lo observó detenidamente.

"¿Cómo funciona esto?"

"Echa ese líquido en el pedazo esponjoso amarillo que te acabo de pasar." Hizo lo posible por explicárselo de manera entendible para su capacidad intelectual actual.

Siguió detenidamente las instrucciones, echando una cantidad abudante de jabón en la esponja.

"Luego restriégate el cuerpo con eso."

Castiel, siendo su primera vez, empezó por restregarse el pelo. Dean le dió un largo tiempo hasta abrir un poco la cortina y así cersiorarse de que el ojiazul estaba haciéndolo correctamente, pero para su sorpresa, al hacerlo se encontró a un Cas con todo el cabello y la punta de la nariz lleno de jabón.

"¿Qué mierda...?"

"¿Has notado lo delicioso que huele esto?" Le alzó el brazo con la esponja repleta de burbujas.

"Ese... ése líquido no es para la cabeza."

"Pero, la cabeza forma parte del cuerpo..."

El cazador dió un respingo por tercera vez.

"Dame la esponja."

"¿La qué?"

"El pedazo esponjoso amarillo..."

Comenzó por el cuello, con los ojos entrecerrados pues no podía creer que estaba bañando a otro chico, más bien a Castiel. Este, avanzó unos pasos hacia atrás, dejándole espacio a Dean para que entrara y pudiera ayudarlo mejor. Sin embargo, viendo que seguia fuera de la tina, lo tomó por la camisa y lo arrastró hacia adentro, provocando que se tropezara y cayera justo encima de él. Ruborizado, se apartó rápidamente, ante la sonrisa inocente del ojiazul. Fue una de las varias veces que sus cuerpos se habían encontrado de esa manera, pero esta en particular había sido especial, nunca sintió antes ese calor en el cuerpo del Ángel; probablemente era el hecho de que estaban en un ambiente cálido, aún así, fue como si una llama se encendiera dentro de sí.

Como estaba muy apurado y quería irse a dormir pronto, continuó sin chistar, poniéndose excesivamente nervioso cuando llegó a aquel lugar entre las piernas; no obstante, recordó oír alguna vez el dicho de que no se debía lavar esa zona con jabón y por eso lo dejó pasar esperando que él no reclamase o algo parecido. Para su suerte no lo hizo, en su lugar, permaneció quieto y de vez en cuando soltaba sumisas risotadas.

Ya acabado, ignorando el shampoo tomando en cuenta que tenía la cabeza llena de jabón y las burbujas formadas por éste, salió, dándole la orden de mojarse por completo para enjuagarse.

"¡Cielos, huelo igual de delicioso que esa esponja, incluso mejor!" Exclamó, para luego agacharse y sumergirse en el agua que aún estaba relativamente tibia.

Por su parte, el Winchester miró la gabardina, estaba muy mojada aún. "No podrá ponersela para esta noche." Pensó, tratando de buscar una solución mientras el susodicho chapoeteaba y volvía a cantar sus villancicos.

Decidió colocarla a secar, en un hilo viejo colgado en el balcón.

Una vez regresó, le dijo a su angelito que ya era hora de dormir.

"Pero no tengo sueño..."

"No me importa, no te puedo dejar aquí..."

Meditó un momento, se levantó.

Dean pensó que se enfermaría si iba a pies descalsos por ahí, y llegó a la un poco humillante conclusión de que debía cargarlo hasta la cama de Sam. Le hizo dar unos pasos fuera de la ducha para posteriormente tomarlo entre sus brazos, algo tambaleante al principio pero finalmente seguro de lo que hacía.

Cuando se encontraba justo en frente de la cama, Sam abrió la puerta, asomando su cabeza castaña al mismo tiempo que decía:

"Dean, yo..."

Se quedó completamente estático con la escena: su hermano mayor cargando a un Castiel desnudo.

Como lo hizo una vez anterior, cerró la puerta cuidadosamente y sin que él se diera cuenta desapareció de la vista.

Así entonces, Dean acostó a Castiel, quien se cubrió inmediatamente con las sábanas a causa del frío. No pasaron demasiados minutos antes de que el ojiazul retornase a la cama del Cazador, defendiéndose con el frío y el miedo inducido por los famosos relámpagos.

El mayor de los Winchester estaba ya tan cansado que dormía plácidamente, ignorando su prescencia; pese a esto, Castiel se sentía ridículamente seguro a su lado, sentía que lo conocía desde mucho tiempo atrás.

Pero no podía recordar.

Todavía.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola :)<strong>

**Por fin actualizo después de como un mes? más? No sé...**

**En verdad siento demorar tanto en esto, pero pocas veces me da el "atacaso artistico" y me pongo a escribir en grandes cantidades. Supongo que saben de donde provino mi inspiración para terminar este capítulo ajaja... en fin, espero que hayan disfrutado mucho del capi, y esperemos que de ahora en adelante me dedique más a estos fics que a los otros.**

**En cuanto al otro destiel, me pondré a trabajar mañana inmediatamente en él antes de que se me vaya el tiempo, sé que los hago esperar un montón ¿Quieren jugar "Sorry"? XD**

**Como siempre saludos a mis fieles fans, que aunque son poquitos se les aprecia mucho :) y si tienen amigos a quienes les podría interesar mi historia, ¡No esperen más! hagan correr la voz, me ayudaría mucho.**

**Con amor, Nathu.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tercer Capítulo: Lo siento.**

La luz del sol golpeando la ventana del departamento, anunciaba que ya era pasado el medio día.

Dean abrió lentamente los ojos, por lo que se veía, había pasado una excelente noche pese a algunos inconvenientes tenidos con el inocente ángel que ahora yacía, como la noche anterior, pegado a su espalda. Al notar esto, se puso de pie cuidadosamente; algo extrañado, pues, suponía a ciencia cierta que los ángeles no dormían.

Maravillado por la escena, se quedó observándole por un largo rato, a ver si hacía algun movimiento, a ver si estaba haciéndose el dormido. Nada.

Comenzaba a sentirse extraño el contemplarlo, dado que empezaba a encontrar cierta belleza en él. Además, debía admitir que se veía bastante tranquilo, apacible e incluso tierno durmiendo; nunca imaginó que lo vería así. Pero aquella tranquilidad se terminó súbitamente cuando, sin previo aviso, Castiel soltó un quejido agarrándose el pecho con una mano y posteriormente cayendo de espaldas de la cama al piso.

"¡Cas!" Exclamó instintivamente el Winchester, aproximándose hacia él.

"Traté de dormir, pero solo... creo que mi alma se separó de mi cuerpo." Respondió tosiendo.

"¿Así que era eso?" Se dijo para sus adentros. "¿Y...? ¿Que sucedió? ¿Por qué te has convulsionado así?"

"Estuve perdido toda la noche. Creí que no podría volver, y si no volvía..." Permaneció pensativo. "¿Se detuvieron esos horribles ruidos por fin?" Se levantó de un golpe y prestó atención al silencio por unos largos segundos. "Qué alivio."

"Todavía está desnudo." Dean se recordó a si mismo internamente, y salió al balcón.

La gabardina estaba húmeda aún, pero estaba claro que era por las fuertes lluvias de la noche; ahora tenía que buscarle algo de ropa.

Diez minutos más tarde, ambos aparecieron en el pequeño comedor; Castiel vestido con ropas que Sam reconoció como las de su hermano. Tomaron asiento como si nada ante la mirada desconcertada del castaño, y el ángel, viendo que no había nada servido para ambos, caminó instintivamente hasta la encimera para coger unas bolsas de desayuno comprados por el menor de los Winchester para luego dejarlas enfrente de Dean; este sacó la comida de la bolsa y la sirvió. Todo aquello ocurrió en perfecto silencio, hasta que...

"¿Cas?"

El ojiazul miró al que había llamado su nombre, más bien un diminutivo de su nombre que aprendió a reconocer.

"¿Estás usando la ropa de Dean como por qué?"

"¿Te refieres a esto?" Contestó el ángel, señalando la ropa que llevaba.

"La suya está... sucia." Dijo el rubio.

"¿Qué tiene esto que sabe tan bien?" Castiel masticaba una hamburguesa.

Sam no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa, mientras que su hermano comía calladamente de su desayuno.

"Tengo un caso." Habló finalmente. "Verás, anoche no podía dormir así que decidí tomar mi laptop e investigar."

"Espera, ¿No dormiste nada anoche?"

"Es que Lucifer no dejaba de cantar..."

"Sam, yo podría sacarlo de tu cabeza." Dijo el ángel.

Se hizo el silencio por varios segundos.

"Dean, ¿Podemos...?" Lo llamó para que tuvieran un momento a solas.

Caminaron hacia el dormitorio.

"¿Le contaste todo sobre...?"

"Sí, hombre, tenía que enterarse de una manera u otra."

"Por eso se ve más tranquilo en frente mío."

"Le dije que no le tomara importancia." Paseó durante unos segundos.

"¿Crees que el podría curarme...?"

"No tengo idea de cómo pretende sacarte a Lucifer de la cabeza."

"Es fácil, solo tengo que..." El susodicho emergió de la nada, sosteniendo en una mano la hamburguesa a medio masticar.

"Cas... por el amor de Dios. Estamos en una conversación privada..." Dijo el mayor de los hermanos.

"No entiendo a lo que te refieres." Le contestó con tono inocente

"¿De dónde sacaste la idea de que puedes curarme?" Le preguntó Sam.

"¿Curarte? Dije que podía sacar a..."

"Eso mismo."

"Dean me explicó que tengo poderes mágicos, entonces yo, acordándome de tu problema, le pregunté sobre ese Lucifer. Y me dijo que mis poderes eran iguales a los de él." Sonrió.

Sam miró enjuicioso a su hermano, susurrándole "¿Qué estás haciendo? Acababa de perder la memoria, ¿y vas y le dices todo?"

"Lo necesitamos..."

Al parecer, la escena del ojiazul durmiendo -más bien, la escena del delicado cuerpo del ángel con el alma vagando por sitios inóspitos- había logrado un cambio de parecer en el rubio; pensó que podía hacer buen uso del hecho de que ahora estaba de vuelta. Por otro lado, el vacío que dejó Castiel con su ida, se había llenado en aquel instante cuando lo divisó tirado a orillas del lago; sin embargo, sintió que no le habían de vuelto al Castiel que conocía, era un solo un ángel sin memoria.

Ni siquiera recordaba todas las veces que lo traicionó, no recordaba cuando abrió las puertas del Purgatorio y desató un segundo y silencioso apocalipsis.

¿Cómo era posible que su corazón estaba tan atado a él? ¿Aún después de todas las cosas acontecidas?

"Alucinaciones de nuevo." Avisó el menor de los Winchester, mientras cerraba los ojos en un intento por disiparlas.

"Yo te ayudaré." El ángel alzó la mano, y cuando estaba a punto de posarla sobre la frente del castaño...

"¡Espera!" Lo detuvo Dean, agarrándole el brazo. "¿Te has vuelto loco? No sabes lo que haces..."

"Lo siento... solo quería ayudar..." Se sintió atacado.

Dean lo miró como tomándole el peso a lo que acababa de decir, la actitud infantil de Cas podía ser una excusa para no estar tan enfadado con él, pero algo dentro de él quería tomar ese "Lo siento" como una disculpa por todo.

"Ve a la habitación, yo y Sam tenemos cosas serias de que hablar."

Castiel bajó los brazos, caminó cabisbajo, se sentó en la cama de Dean para terminar de comerse el desayuno, y se recostó. Su cabeza daba mil vueltas, había un olor en el ambiente que hacía placentera su estadía en esa habitación, un olor reconocido por su nariz como el perfume de Dean.

Pasó cerca de media hora, el continuaba en la misma poscición, poco y nada se había movido, cuando el mayor de los hermanos ingresó en la sala, quedándose de pie al frente suyo. Al caer en cuenta de su presencia, Castiel se irguió.

"Lo siento..." Repitió, algo intimidado por la mirada severa del cazador.

"No... no es necesario que te disculpes." Echó una mirada hacia el balcón, sus pies la siguieron; la famosa gabardina ya estaba seca. "Ya puedes ponértela." Se la entregó.

"Gracias." Inmediatamente se la colocó, encima de la ropa que ya llevaba puesta.

"...Tienes que devolverme mi ropa."

"Oh... lo siento." Se quitó toda la ropa, y se la ofreció.

"Puedes quedarte con eso." Señaló la ropa interior.

Ya con el ángel vestido de gabardina y calzoncillos, el Winchester se dispuso a intercambiar unas palabras con él.

"Castiel, eres un ángel."

El ojiazul ladeó la cabeza.

"¿Qué es un ángel?"

"Esto va a tomar más tiempo del que esperaba..." Se dijo internamente.

Después de una hora explicándole, Castiel logró entenderlo todo. Demostraba mucha felicidad al enterarse de lo que en realidad era, pero no podía recordar nada, lo que frustró a Dean.

"Hay algo que quisiera decir." El ángel movió las manos en un gesto tímido. "Hueles muy bien."

El rubio le dió la espalda.

"Dean..." Luego de musitar aquello, se llevó una mano a la frente, algo parecía estarle doliendo. "Yo... soy el que te sostuvo fuerte y te salvó de la perdición."

Una chispa de esperanza se encendió en la cara del cazador. "¿Recuerdas?"

"Solo... te recuerdo a tí. Dean Winchester. Fuí enviado por mi Padre para salvarte, para sacarte del infierno."

Puso su mano sobre el hombro de Dean, justo donde tenía la marca que rememoraba lo que acababa de decir, en el mismo momento en que se aproximaba a su cara. Se encontraban sólo a unos centímetros el uno del otro, cuando Sam irrumpió en la habitación.

"¿Qué te está tomando tanto tiempo...?"

"Deberías tocar antes de entrar..." Dijo su hermano.

"Sí, definitivamente." Respondió el castaño en tono irónico.

El infantil ángel bajó su mano, de forma que quedó sobre la mano del rubio; este, alejó velozmente su brazo, sintiendose incómodo. "Puede que me recuerde, pero sigue actuando así..." Meditó.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola :)<strong>

**Ya sé, ya sé, es raro que actualice tan pronto; pero es pura inspiración, y tiempo libre xd**

**Tengo dos acotaciones que hacer:**

**1.- El título del Fic es "Can't Remember" (No poder recordar) y vemos aquí que Cas pudo recordar quién es Dean, suena un poco contradictorio ¿verdad? pues sentí que era importante que recordara quien era él, dado que estamos ante un DESTIEL; y supongo que ahora lo entienden...**

**2.- Me refiero varias veces -y desde esta historia en particular- a Dean como "rubio" siendo que todos podemos ver, en realidad no es rubio, sino que tiene el pelo de un color castaño claro... o al menos así es como lo pintan en los dibujos e,e. Decidí referime hacia él de esa manera ya que si me ponía a indagar en los diversos colores y matices de su cabello no iba a poder referirme adecuadamente ... ustedes lo entienden xd**

**Ahora me despido, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, e intentaré actualizar mi otro destiel dentro de unas horas más, así que atentos a eso :)**

**Como siempre, saludos y cariños a mis fieles lectores; sigo insistiendo en que divulgen el fic para que se haga mas reconocido, mas bien porque me gustaría que mas gente lo disfrutase n.n Y también llamar a que se animen para dejarme Reviews, un sólo, un solo Review me haria muy pero muy feliz!**

**Con amor, Nathu.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cuarto Capítulo: Consolando a los desamparados.**

"¿Y bien?" Le dijo Sam a su hermano.

"Acaba de recordar... quién soy yo."

"Bueno, eso es un progreso."

"Siento no poder ayudarte." El ojiazul se disculpó con Sam.

"No es que no puedas ayudarme, Cas... es sólo que Dean piensa que es muy peligroso para tí, que no tienes experiencia."

Dean hizo una mueca que denotaba algo de verguenza ante lo que el castaño dijo.

"Si saqué a Dean del infierno, no veo cómo no sería capaz de sacar a Lucifer de ahí."

El menor de los Winchester miró a su hermano mayor, como diciéndole "Vamos, déjalo que lo haga."

"Está bien Cas... intentalo." El rubio se dió por vencido.

Inmediatamente Castiel se puso de pie, y avanzó hacia Sam. Luego, le puso una mano sobre su frente al mismo tiempo que se concentraba. Largas venas rojas invadieron su mano y su rostro, así como sus ojos se iluminaron del mismo color; esto duró tan solo un par de segundos, pues el ángel manifestó aversión y se separó rápidamente entre quejidos.

"Lucifer no está ahí." Fue lo primero que dijo, mientras se sostenía la mano que había utilizado.

"¿Qué?" Espetó Dean.

"Lucifer está en el infierno, quien te está manipulando es... alguien llamado Michael."

"¿Perdón?" Dean seguía sin entender.

"¿Michael, por qué estaría Michael controlándome?"

"No sé, no sé quien es él." Contestó Cas.

"Será que... ¿me quiere a mi?" Caviló el rubio en voz alta.

"Si te quiere a tí, no lo voy a dejar tenerte."

Los hermanos lo miraron con cierta extrañeza, Sam miró a Dean con un gesto parecido a "estoy seguro de que hay algo entre ustedes."

"Eres mi... protegido. Dios me ha encomendado cuidar de tí." Continuó el ojiazul.

"Espera un momento... ¿Le sacaste a Michael de la cabeza entonces?"

"No... lo siento, no pude. No supe hacerlo... además la presencia de Michael, me dio miedo..."

Sam lo miró con compasión.

"Tan infantil como siempre, mas bien desde que resucitó..." Pensaba Dean.

"Entonces no nos sirves."

Aquellas palabras calaron hondo en el ojiazul, quien se mostró evidentemente herido a través de su mirada. Por su parte, el castaño echó unos ojos reprimentes hacia su hermano.

"No debí recojerte, debí dejarte ahí, un ángel sin memoria no nos sirve." Musitó finalmente.

"Creí que podía, estaba seguro de que podía." Se excusaba Castiel.

"Sam, tenemos que encontrar otra manera de curarte." Hizo ademán de marcharse.

"Lo siento." Le dijo Sam a Cas, y luego se fue con su hermano.

El ángel se quedó un par de minutos con la mirada fija en el lugar en que habían desaparecido, luego desapareció él.

"Dean..." El castaño rompió el silencio en la sala.

"¿Crees que Crowley podría ayudar?"

"¿Qué? No." Negó Sam rotundamente.

"Tiene que haber una forma..."

"No te estreses demasiado, ya te estás pareciendo a mí."

Después de un largo tiempo charlando, Sam logró que el rubio se calmara, prometiéndole intentaría controlar las ilusiones, y además buscaría si existía algún tipo de hechizo que lo pudiese ayudar.

Entonces Dean regresó a la habitación.

"Oye, Cas..." Se detuvo en seco al observar que no estaba. "Si será idiota..." Murmuró.

"¡Cas! ¡Vuelve aquí!" Gritó al techo enérgicamente.

El ángel ojiazul se encontraba vagando por un bosque, admirando los árboles y los animales a su alrededor; completamente maravillado. Cuando oyó esa voz familiar llamándolo, dudó, no sabía si era lo correcto volver hacia él, pues había algo en su interior que se sentía herido.

Luego de diez minutos, decidió volver.

"Ah..." El cazador rubio se sorprendió ante su llegada, pues ya había tirado la toalla.

La mirada serena de Cas lo demostraba todo.

"Este... yo..." No sabía bien qué decir. "Discúlpame."

El ángel lo miró a los ojos.

"Sam... y yo... te consideramos como uno de los nuestros."

Ladeó la cabeza.

"Cas, eres parte de nuestra familia."

"Pero hace un rato... dijiste que..." La expresión en su cara denotaba que estaba a punto de llorar, si es que los ángeles lloran...

"Sí.. ¡sé lo que dije! Pero solo estaba enfadado porque quiero... quiero que Sam vuelva a ser el mismo de antes, ya no puedo soportar verlo así."

"... Tengo una idea." Desapareció, Dean soltó un respingo; pero esperó.

Castiel regresó media hora más tarde, con un frasco de miel en la mano, y con una gran sonrisa pintada en la cara.

"Les he recogido esto." Le ofreció el frasco.

"Ejem... Gracias... supongo." Como no quería dañar al pobre tipo otra vez, lo recibió sin chistar.

Inmediatamente, Cas tomó asiento a su lado, como esperando algo.

"...¿Qué pasa?" Masculló Dean.

"¿No te lo comerás?"

"...¿Ahora?"

"Llama a Sam también, estoy seguro de que lo disfrutará." Hizo ademán de ponerse en pie.

"Espera, espera." Lo agarró del brazo para impedirle movimiento. "No.. déjalo... me lo comeré yo, y le dejaré algo a Sam para después."

"Esta bien."

"... Necesito algo de Pan."

"¿Para qué? Si te lo puedes comer así, mira." Le quitó el frasco bruscamente y lo abrió con cuidado. Acto seguido untó su dedo en la miel, y lo chupó.

"¿Lo ves?"

"¿Cómo es que se ha puesto tan feliz de un momento a otro...?" Meditó Dean mientras lo veía saborear.

"Ahora házlo tú." Le alzó el frasco otra vez.

Con verguenza, el rubio lo imitó.

"Más, come más."

La situación se estaba volviendo bastante embarazosa a medida que el ángel insistía en que practicamente se devorara toda la miel, aún sabiendo que debía dejarle un poco a su hermano.  
>Así, el Winchester acabó con los labios impregnados de miel.<p>

"Oh... lo siento." Se disculpó el ojiazul al ver que aquello no le agradaba. "Te... te limpiaré." Alzó una mano, lo que hizo pensar a Dean que lo haría con la manga de la gabardina, pero resultó algo distinto.

Le lamió la boca, imitando a un perro que saluda a su amo cuando lo ve llegar a casa.

"¿¡Qué ostias estás haciendo!" Le gritó el rubio, separándose de inmediato.

"Te limpiaba, como lo hacen los perros. Son unas criaturas muy hermosas... mientras recolectaba la miel vi pasar a algunos, y se estaban lamiendo..."

Lo miró, con una mezcla de enfado y frustración en sus ojos.

"No... no te enojes..." Puso cara de perro abandonado.

"Eres demasiado infantil, Cas..."

"Tan infantil que a veces me cuesta tener en cuenta que has recordado una parte de tu pasado..."

* * *

><p><strong>Hola :)<br>**

**Como bueno... estaba editando esto y se me cerró el navegador y perdí todo asi que haré esto cortito..**

**Noticias: Pronto empezarán mis vacaciones de invierno :) así que podré actualizar con mas frecuencia, yay :D!**

**Spoilers: El infantil!Cas continuará haciendo de las suyas muahah que tal un paseito por el parque!  
><strong>

**Um.. no creo que deba disculparme por mi enorme demora a la hora de actualizar mis Destiel, debe estar todo bien clarito en comentarios anteriores (tan claro que debo tenerlas locas xd)  
><strong>

**Y para terminar, como siempre... cálidos saludos a las fans que siempre me dejan reviews y me animan a continuar escribiendo y a mejorar :) desde aquí les mando un abrazo enooormeee y un beso.. en la mejilla (?)  
><strong>**  
><strong>

**Con amor, Nathu.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Quinto Capítulo: Michael.**

"¿Infantil?" Cas frunció el entrecejo.

Suspirando, Dean se puso de pie.

"Tengo que hablar con Michael."

El ángel lo imitó, ladeando la cabeza en confusión cuando el rubio dejó la habitación con evidente resignación.

"Sam." Encontró al castaño con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, éste se volteó bruscamente como saliendo de un trance.

"Si es que eres Sam..."

"Por supuesto que soy yo, Dean." Decía con aquella mirada de perro abandonado.

Castiel hacia su aparición desde la habitación, se veía triste y tenía ambas manos enlazadas mientras caminaba con la mirada plantada en el piso, solo alzándola para mirar a Sam y Dean.

"Cas lo vio, vio a Michael, no lo ocultes más."

Sam le lanzó una mirada al ángel, haciendo que su hermano notara su presencia.

"¿Q-quieres hablar con M-Michael?" Espetó el ojiazul timidamente.

"Deja a Cas en paz, ya lo intentó, no puede." Agregó el menor de los Winchester.

"Yo no..." Objetó Dean.

"Puedo hablar con Michael." Interrumpió Castiel, poniendose de rodillas, abrazándose a sí mismo.

"¿Qué diablos crees que haces?" Exclamó el rubio.

"Su presencia..." Murmuró Cas, Sam se acercó peligrosamente mientras su hermano observaba la escena detenidamente.

Con la cara llena de lástima, el castaño se agachó frente al ángel, para comenzar su discurso.

"Castiel, ha pasado mucho tiempo," Dean se sobresaltó, Castiel hizo mas evidente su cara de tristeza. "Mírate ahora, sin memoria, sin poderes, inútil." Sonrió maliciosamente, para posteriormente agarrarlo del cuello. "No merecías resusitar, eres completamente inútil, y un traidor."

"¡El no es un inútil!" Gritó Dean, haciendo que lo soltara y el desdichado ojiazul se escondiera detrás de él como un niño aterrorizado."Lo siento." Dijo, desvaneciéndose en un agitar de alas invisibles.

"No, ¡Cas! ¡Vamos... regresa!" El cazador se dio unas cuantas vueltas al rededor de sí mismo, después fijó la mirada en Sam. "Se supone que me querías a mí, no a el."

"Bueno, bueno... hay veces que los planes deben ser ajustados." Contestó Michael

"Déjanos en paz. Y dile a todos tus amiguitos que lo hagan también."

"Ustedes son especiales ¿por qué creéis que no os dejan en paz?"

"Sal. Del Cuerpo. De. Mi. Hermano."

"¿O qué? Eres débil, Dean. No puedes hacer nada."

Dean, molesto, le lanzó un derechazo; el cual fue detenido casi inmediatamente para enviarlo contra la pared violenamente. Ahora, desparramado en el suelo, el rubio pudo observar como Castiel reaparecía a lo lejos, ahora veía desición en su mirada.

Sin embargo Michael pareció notar su presencia y aplicó el mismo trato para con él, sacando un llamado de desesperación por parte de Dean, levantándose de golpe para llegar hasta el ojiazul.

"Salgamos de aquí." Le dijo, tomándolo para llevarlo en su espalda, dispuesto a salir lo más rapido posible de ahí.

"Me perdí, me perdí otra vez Dean."

"Ahora no es momento de hablar."

"¡Cobarde!" Fue lo último que el cazador llevando al ángel en su espalda escuchó antes de llegar al Impala.

Bajó a Castiel y se puso en marcha.

"Sube." Parecía completamente petrificado en su lugar, sin saber bien que hacer. "¿Qué diablos estás esperando? ¡Sube!"

Como saliendo de un trance, Castiel abrió la puerta y entró, sentandose al lado del cazador; posteriormente dirigió su mirada a todos lados.

Sin prestar demasiada atención a aquel extraño comportamiento, el rubio echó a andar el auto, a la vez extrañado de que Michael no haya salido tras ellos.

Mientras continuaban avanzando por la carretera, el àngel retomó la posición atemorizada que tenía anteriormente.

"¿Qué te sucede?" Le preguntó entonces.

"No lo sé, Dean. Creo que siento... miedo."

"Pero tenias miedo de la tormenta la otra noche..." Dean se sintió un poco incómodo al recordarlo.

"¿Tenía miedo cuando te salvé?"

Silencio.

"No lo sé, Cas ¿Cómo se supone que voy a saber eso?"

Con curiosidad, el ojiazul empezó a escarbar en los lugares que alcanzaba desde donde estaba sentado, encontrando algo que llamó especialmente su atención.

"Creo que vamos a tener que acampar en algún lugar o..." Se detuvo abruptamente al verlo, con un atrapadedos entre las manos, con ambos dedos índice juntos dentro del objeto.

"¡¿Pero cómo...?!"

"Hum... Dean, creo que..." Forcejeaba.

Dean soltó un suspiro.

"Voy a buscar un buen lugar, parece que tendremos que dormir en el auto."

Durante el resto del camino Cas continuaba intentando quitarse el atrapadedos, sin resultados, "Al menos ya no se ve asustado." Pensó el rubio.

"Bien. Ahora..." El ángel seguía atrapado. "Nos encargaremos de eso mañana."

"Pero Dean... no puedo dormir, cuando lo intenté..."

"Cierto... entretente con eso mientras yo duermo." Se sentó en la parte de atrás del Impala.

"Dean... no puedo..."

"Buenas noches."

Luego de unos minutos, Castiel se arrastró hasta caer sobre Dean, quien ya había conciliado un sueño profundo. Y sin razón, el empezó a sentirse somnoliento.

* * *

><p><strong>Buenas noticias, HE VUELTO!<strong>

**Si, después de dejarlos hambrientos por muchos meses, su querida escritora ha regresado (: y muy recargada porque por fin termine la escuela (siii!)****  
><strong>

**Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo como yo lo hice al escribirlo, y por el otro Fanfic Destiel que tengo no os preocupéis porque también me pondré a trabajar duro en él!****  
><strong>

**Sin mas preámbulos, me despido.. y espero con ansias el nuevo capítulo de hoy, espero que esto les sirva para matar un poco el tiempo mientras lo esperan.. porque esto me sirvió mucho para eso ajajaja; COMENTEN, ÁMENME... (?  
><strong>

**Con amor, Nathu.  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Sexto Capítulo: Impala.**

Encima de Dean, con Sam convertido en un mounstro, con los dedos atrapados e inmovilizado, Castiel empezó a sentirse cansado. Los ojos le pesaban, notó que había utilizado todas sus fuerzas para quitarse el atrapadedos, pero... los ángeles como el no pueden dormir, la última vez que lo intentó tuvo una especie de viaje astral, es como si no pudiera mantenerse dentro de su contenedor, y esa podría ser la única explicación de por qué los ángeles no duermen.  
>Sin embargo estaba empezando a caer en sueños por el cansancio y la comodidad que sentía estando ahí, la calma, después de recibir un enorme golpe que incluso le había sacado un poco de sangre de la boca. Observó con cuidado para darse cuenta de que había un espacio disponible para él frente a Dean, se acomodó lentamente, como pudo, y cerró los ojos.<p>

"¿Cas? ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?" No pasaron más de 10 minutos sin que el cazador notara la presencia del ángel frente suyo.

"Creo que me ha dado sueño."

"Podrías recostarte en los asientos de adelante ¿no crees?"

"Estoy mejor aquí."

Dean suspiró, pero no pudo evitar enternecerse ante la actitud de Castiel, desde aquel ángulo las luces de la calle le llegaban directamente a los ojos, dándole una maravillosa vista de lo hermosos que podían ser aquellas perlas azules. Y el hecho de que tuviera los dedos atrapados lo hacía ver más tierno aún.  
>Todo el cuadro hacía ver a Cas como un pobre niño asustado buscando cobijo en una noche lluviosa, cobijo que sólo pudo encontrar con él; la persona menos indicada para formar una escena enternecedora. Sea como fuere, aquello no estaba muy lejos de la actual personalidad del ángel, privado del noventa por ciento de su memoria y condenado a estar al cuidado de dos cazadores; uno de ellos vuelto loco por la posesión de otro ángel ambicioso.<p>

El ojiazul lo miraba con temor una vez mas, con miedo a ser rechazado rotundamente. Se miraron el uno al otro por largos minutos hasta que Dean vió el verdadero cansancio en los ojos del ángel "¿En verdad tiene sueño? ¿Acaso se está volviendo más humano?" Palabras recorrieron sus pensamientos en medio del silencio.

"Me disculpo si mi presencia es molesta."

"No... está bien..." Articuló vagamente Dean.

El reciente movimiento del ángel para poder acomodarse bien, aún teniendo las manos relativamente inmovilizadas, hizo que se le cayera la gabardina un poco; dejándole el hombro derecho al descubierto. Estaba mirándolo intensamente, el cazador comenzaba a sentirse incómodo y le extrañaba que Castiel no cerrara los ojos para dormir.

"¿Qué estás esperando?"

Castiel cerró los ojos de golpe, tratando de relajarse y dejarse llevar por el sueño. Pero Dean comenzó a preocuparse, algo no andaba bien ahí; y la actual vista que tenía del ojiazul no le estaba ayudando a concentrarse.

"... No tengas miedo..." Al escuchar esto, abrió cuidadosamente los ojos otra vez.

"Yo soy el ángel... yo soy el que debería..."

"Me temo que esta noche no, Cas. Yo voy a cuidar de tí esta noche."

Ganando confianza, Castiel se acercó más al rubio, llegando a tocarle la nariz con la suya propia.

"Voy a curar a Sam."

"No tienes que seguir esforzándote, encontraremos otra manera."

"Pero Dean-"

El cazador le paso su brazo por detrás de una manera protectora, y Cas dejó descansar su cabeza en el pecho del rubio, sin evitar sentir incomodidad por sus manos atrapadas entre el atrapadedos.

Aquella noche, soñó por primera vez en su vida. Y debió admitir que fue un sueño extraordinario, pues estaba paseando por un parque de la mano de Sam y Dean, el ambiente era muy claro, tal vez demasiado; pero le daba una gran sensasión de paz y bienestar. Pronto se despertó, estaba sentado de copiloto en el Impala, se sacudió la cabeza y notó que el atrapadedos permanecía en sus manos todavía; no obstante estaban camino de vuelta al departamento.

"Ya despertaste, 'plumas'." Era la primera vez que Cas escuchaba ese apodo, por lo que se confundió por un par de minutos.

Después volvió su atención al famoso atrapadedos.

"No estoy seguro si Sam estará en condiciones... pero vamos a intentarlo."

Hubo un silencio muy largo.

"Parece que no te 'perdiste' otra vez..." Continuó hablando Dean.

"No. Ahora pasó algo diferente."

Dean frunció el ceño.

"Estaba contigo... y Sam. Me sentí muy feliz." Sonrió como un pequeño niño.

"¿Soñaste?"

"¿Eso es a lo que llaman soñar?"

"Creo..."

"... ¿A dónde vamos?"

"A por Sam."

"¿Michael?"

"Espero que ya haya desaparecido, por ahora."

Cuando llegaron, Sam parecía normal, sobre todo por la mueca que hizo al ver a Castiel con el atrapadedos.

"¿Cómo...?" Exclamó.

"Lo encontró urgeteando en el auto."

En los sueños del ángel, Sam se veía muy amigable, pero hasta ahora no recordaba cuanto miedo le provocaba su presencia, abrumada por Michael. Se escondió inmediatamente detrás de Dean.

"Creo que tiene miedo... por lo de anoche..." Se apresuró a argumentar el rubio.

"¿Anoche? No recuerdo nada..."

"Claro... creo que mejor lo llevo a la habitación, yo me encargo." Finalizó el mayor de los hermanos Winchester.

"Espera... se ve bastante apretado."

"Lo estuvo tirando toda la noche... y cuando veníamos aquí."

"Yo sé como quitarlo." Trató de acercarse a Cas, pero éste lo rechazó alejándose inmediatamente.

"Mejor me lo explicas..." Dijo Dean.

Después de media hora, los dedos del ojiazul ya estaban libres, y para quitarle la tensión; Sam le ofreció un vaso de leche, bien recibido. Posterior a eso, el menor de los Winchester se sentó frente a su laptop, algo que llamó la atención del ángel especialmente.

"Hey, Cas..."

"¿Si, Dean?"

El cazador estaba sentado a su lado, y para poder escuchar claramente su petición Castiel se le aproximó bastante.

"¿Ya no estás asustado?"

Antes de responder, tomó un gran sorbo de la taza; esta escena le resultó particularmente hermosa a Dean, ya que Cas todavía olvidaba acomodarse bien la gabardina después de hacer unos cuantos movimientos veloces.

"Quiero más..."

Sam no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras que Dean esbozó la misma sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola (:<strong>

**Como les prometí... voy a actualizar más seguido y esto es particularmente porque ahora ando más inspirada.. y con más tiempo c:  
><strong>

**Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo.. blabla XD No tengo mucho que comentar, DENME REVIEWS, SUGERENCIAS (PM), etc  
><strong>

**Con amor, Nathu.  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Séptimo Capítulo: Michael.**

Castiel estaba preparado mentalmente para su actuación, una actuación ya que no estaba muy seguro si iba a lograr lo propuesto a sí mismo y a Dean; una de las personas que más le importaba en este mundo. O al menos eso le decían sus memorias.  
>Dean y Sam parecían ser las únicas personas importantes en su vida de 'ángel', el deseaba tener la respuesta al por qué de eso, sin embargo sólo sabía eso.<p>

Y apenas sabía de qué se trataba todo ese rollo de ser ángel.

Después de beber cuatro tazas de leche sin parar, Castiel frunció el ceño con determinación y se puso enfrente de Sam, quien estaba sentado frente a su laptop como era costumbre. Golpeó la mesa para llamar su atención y éste levantó la mirada hacia él con cierta curiosidad.

"¿Qué sucede, Cas?"

"Voy a curarte." Dijo Castiel con ese tono serio y seguro de siempre.

"¿Qué?"

"Cas, ya te dije que no lo hicieras." Interrumpió Dean.

"Dean pero yo-"

"Ya te dije que no." Dean demostró su autoridad ante el ojiazul.

Entonces Michael volvió a atormentar a Sam.

"¡Argh!" Sam se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, a lo que Castiel se avalanzó sobre él sin pensarlo dos veces. Lo tiró al suelo gracias a la fuerza utilizada para lanzarse, y después de eso no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo actuar para curarle de su maldición.

Michael miró al ángel con falta de memoria con odio en sus ojos, y estuvo a punto de asesinarlo de un golpe cuando...

Dean le tomó de ambos brazos con todas sus fuerzas y gritó.

"¡Sal de aquí, Cas!"

"Voy a ayudar a Sam aunque sea la última cosa que haga..."

"¡No! ¡No pienso perderte, no otra vez!" El rubio lo miraba con cierta desesperación.

Entonces Castiel le devolvió una expresión de miedo puro, procedió a mirarse las manos y puso la palma de su mano izquierda en la frente de Sam instintivamente. Michael titubeó durante unos segundos, pero al ver que nada surtía efecto, sonrió.

"Sin tus recuerdos, eres inútil." Escupió.

El ojiazul se concentró más, cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca que a Dean se le hacía bastante familiar. Se hizo el silencio entonces, Michael parecía ahora desconcertado, como si algo le estuviera manteniendo la boca cerrada, y estaba completamente quieto; sin embargo Dean se rehusaba a soltarle.

Pasó cerca de un minuto y Cas se soltó como si algo le hubiera provocado una fuerte quemadura en su mano, y algo más o menos así pasó. Se obsvervó y su palma estaba cocida, y sentía un intenso dolor, que no comprendía; simplemente se miraba con una cara de confusión.

"¿Cas?" Sam habló, esta vez parecía que Michael se había ido, o escapó, como siempre. Su hermano le soltó al reconocerlo, y corrío a revisar a su ángel.

"Se ha quemado la mano." Afirmó, y lo levantó de encima del castaño tomándolo por los brazos. Castiel continuaba admirándose la palma de la mano, mientras Sam se reincorporaba.

"¿Qué sucedió?" Exclamó aún algo aturdido.

"Trató de curarte..." Ahora que lo pensaba, conociendo a Cas, él debería haber sido capaz de regenerar esa quemadura en cuestión de segundos; pero ésta seguía ahi, y el ojiazul estaba mirándosela como si fuera la cosa más interesante que haya visto en su vida.

¿Será que no sabía como regenerarse debido a su falta de memoria -la misma causante de que no pudiera efectuar la curación-?

"No... ¿no te duele?" Prosiguió Sam.

"Algo..." Contestó Castiel con la mirada perdida.

Lo cierto era que le estaba afectando bastante... "todos sabemos lo duro y doloroso que es tener una quemadura..." pensó el Winchester, pero otra cosa le estaba afectando a Castiel.

Sentaron al ojiazul y se pusieron en frente de él.

"Explícanos..."

"¿¡Por qué lo hiciste!?" Le bramó Dean.

"Eh, eh... calma..." dijo Sam.

"¿Qué no ves? tenemos a un Cas que apenas nos recuerda y acaba de quemarse la mano intentando hacerse el Doctor..." Suspiró con enojo. "Ni siquiera sabes a lo que te enfrentas, Cas."

"Creo que sí lo sé." Habló Castiel por primera vez en mucho rato.

Sam le miró con miedo y curiosidad.

"¿Que quieres decir con eso?"

"Hablé con Michael, me contó la verdad... ahora lo sé."

"Pero¿de qué cojones estás hablando?" Dean ya estaba bastante molesto como para actuar de manera suave.

"No debería estar con ustedes... ustedes no son... mis amigos..." En todo el rato que Castiel llevaba hablando no le quitó los ojos de encima a su palma rostizada.

"No, Cas... detente ahí, no deberías creerle a alguien como Michael. Tú mismo lo dijiste, que le tenías miedo."

"Me ha hecho abrir los ojos."

"Pero qué pedazo de idiota eres, ¡Tú eres de los nuestros, Cas!" Decía el cazador rubio con evidente molestia, se veía que iba a estallar de furia.

"Fui creado para luchar por Dios, no tengo que temer. Ni a él ni a Michael."

"Está bien, Castiel-que-cree-lo-sabe-todo." Dean farfullaba. "Si crees que sólo por hablar por unos minutos con Michael ya te vas del otro bando, no quiero saber más nada de tí, ni de ningún ángel culero." Se puso de pie velozmente. "No quiero saber de los àngeles, ya me sobrepasaron." E hizo ademán de dejar la habitación y marcharse a la alcoba.

Castiel apartó la vista de su mano izquierda y le miró.

"Dean."

"¡Qué!"

"Volveré al cielo, siento que no pueda seguir siendo 'uno de los suyos'."

"Haz lo que quieras."

Dean pudo escuchar el sonido de las alas aleteando, y Cas ya no estaba ahí. Le dió una mirada intensa a su hermano, quien le miró con su acostumbrada cara de preocupación.

Castiel apareció en un lugar desconocido para él, estaba confundido aún, y no sabía exactamente donde ír. Pero ese sitio parecía bastante tranquilo, y su mano aún permanecía quemada.

Pensó que siendo un ángel no debería ser capaz de herirse físicamente, no obstante por alguna extraña razón cuando pensaba en curarse esa herida ésta permanecía igual, ahí como una marca permanente.

"¿Será esto el cielo?" Se preguntó a si mismo al girarse para todos lados, y sin ver ni una sola alma.

"¿Hola..?"

* * *

><p><strong>Holaa chicas...<strong>

**Sí, me he demorado una eternidad en continuar esto, y es que había dejado la escritura por un tiempo.. pero he visto que la gente sigue apoyándome y eso me ayudó a seguir... estoy muy agradecida de toda la gente que me ha estado empujándo para seguir.**

**Espero que hayáis disfrutado de esto, como yo lo hice; porque la verdad fue entretenido y estaba muy inspirada :)**

**Continuaré actualizando esto, y el otro Destiel para las seguidoras de ambos,, así que tranquilícense, acabo de regresar y es hora de poner las cosas en orden!**

**(Os recomiendo que revisen el capítulo anterior por si se les ha olvidado de que vá este ...)**

**Saludos y cariños, Nathu.**


End file.
